


Rebel Love Song

by Anonymouscow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Based off of Songs, Cursing because we are mature enough to handle it, Fluff, Multi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouscow/pseuds/Anonymouscow
Summary: *Title based off of Black Veil Brides song*A collection of ficlets based off of songs. Also giving Rebels their much needed attention because they're underrated damn it!





	Rebel Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly unedited so there will be some typos (considering most of these were written at twelve at night) but I will get to it. Thanks for your patience I know I haven't posted in a while but with school work I got caught up with trying to do everything and now I have some free time. Based off of random songs that appear on my playlist and also not in any order or series (unless otherwise mentioned).

**Stop and Stare by One Republic**  
They leaned on each other as fireworks erupted overhead.  
"We did it," Cassian gasped. Jyn's eyes were filled with tears, speechless.  
"We did. It wasn't all for nothing. All of those people on Scarif, during the first Death Star run, on Endor, on Hoth. It was all worth it." She let herself cry on his shoulder, but instead of being sad, she was joyful. She was thankful that it was all over.

They watched the stars overhead, long after the party ended and the fire burned out.  
"Cassian? Are you going anywhere soon?"  
"No. Why?"  
"I just want to stop and stare at the stars for a while." He nodded and held her tighter against him, head leaned against hers as they both gazed up.  
"I wouldn't want to do anything else."

**Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco**  
They regarded each other from across the room, icy glares chilling everyone else to the bones.  
"You're so reckless!"  
"And you're just a stuck up princess!"  
"I hate you!"  
"I could say the same Your Highness!" Luke stood silently, hoping desperately that it would pass. Leia and Han's squabbles were growing more and more frequent. He thought that the fall of the Empire would mark the beginning of their rebuilding. But Han and Leia were still at it, growing even more impatient, more angry with each other and pretty much everyone and everything else around them. Things were tense between them, and he didn't know why. Leia stormed off to her room, and Han turned the other direction, heading for the make-shift cantina. He follows his sister to her room.  
"Leia? Leia come on. You guys should talk it out."  
"I don't want to!" Her voice was strained, and he could faintly see tears in her brown orbs.  
"Leia please? Come on, you guys love each other, you didn't mean it."  
"But what if I did mean it? I am so tired of this. I love him but," she closed the door behind them, and sat on her bed. She started sobbing quietly.  
"Luke I love him so much but it's so hard! It's a fucking drag! We fight and argue and I don't want to anymore! I can't stand him but I can't stand being without him!" Luke listened to his sister's ordeal, and contemplated what she should do.  
"Leia, if he's really causing you all of this stress maybe it's best to..."  
"No! Luke I... I can't! I can't be without him. He's like a fucking spice. I'm addicted. It hurts me but I need him so bad! I don't know what to do anymore!"  
"Tell him how much you love him. Tell him that you can't stand your fighting. Maybe you could work it out." She sniffed, and wiped her face with her sleeve. "But, if it goes this far again, that's it. No more. It's dangerous for both of you." Luke was serious. If his friends couldn't work it out, it would be better to avoid the pain and just remain friends. She stiffened up, then released a sigh.  
"Alright. Just one more time. But just one more hit, and then we're through."

**Animal by Neon Trees**

"Bodhi you know I'm too afraid to say anything! I _do_ want to be more than friends, but I don't know if she wants to."  
"You're both like damn animals! You just chase each other in circles, playing pretend. She does care for you man! You're killing me! Go talk to her you sleemo! You'll never know until you talk to her." He shook his head.  
"Bodhi I'm not messing this up on the off chance of 'if' she likes me. And what if it's just 'like'? Bodhi I love her. That's totally different. 'Like' is just like 'sort of love but not really'. I don't want to mess this up!"  
"Come on Cassian. Do you really not see how she looks at you? Go after her. You're messing it up by not talking to her." He groaned and reluctantly agreed, before walking out the door and shouting a "thanks Bodhi!" before closing the door.  
*****  
"Bodhi I can't do that! I'm going to mess this up, he'll think I'm weird, and leave like everyone else has!" Bodhi groaned in annoyance. Jyn had been avoiding Cassian the whole day, coming to his door to hide after spotting him down the corridor.  
"Jyn you are not going to mess this up. You're chasing each other in circles like a loth-cat chasing its own tail! Just go get him! Can't you see that he likes you?"  
"He doesn't."  
"Oh my god Jyn get this through your damn head: he likes you. He loves you. The way he looks at you, the way you act around each other, the way he hasn't dated _anyone_ since Scarif. You guys feel the same for each other. And what idiot wouldn't like you? Only the dead ones, but they don't count. Point is, you need to talk to him. You need to talk it out." It was Jyn's turn to groan dramatically.  
"Bodhi..."  
"No 'ifs', no 'buts', no 'Cassian's butt'." She smacked him on the shoulder.  
"Bodhi!"  
"You talk about it so much and I don't want to hear more. You were gushing over how good his butt looked for a week and I am not going through that again. Go get that ass!" He gave her his hand to take, and he marched her out of the room. 

"Bodhi am I really doing this?" Jyn whined. 

"Yes because I am sick and tired of watching you two dance around each other like birds." Just then, Cassian bumped into them in the hallway, and froze upon seeing Jyn. She seemed to do the same.

"Go get him my little loth-cat," he whispered. She growled at him before slowly approaching Cassian.

"I... uhm... I just wanted to say that I like you not like 'friend' like you like 'like' you like you and no it's not just 'like' I love you Cassian I don't want this to be weird I'm sorry I didn't want to mess this up but I love you!" Jyn spluttered. She was left breathless and blushing furiously. She turned away from him and hoped that the tears pricking her eyes wouldn't fall. 

"I was going to say the same. Jyn why didn't you tell me? I love you too. I just didn't want it to get weird between us." He gently turned her around and looked into her eyes, before pulling her into a kiss. Meanwhile, Bodhi danced and whooped like the third-wheeling best friend he was.

"Finally!" 

 

**Memories by Panic! At The Disco**

After setting course for Scarif, she leaned back in the pilot's seat and sighed. It was quite. Too quiet. I'm a galaxy full of the almost constant sound of war, a normal person would have cherished silence. But Hera wasn't a normal person. A normal day would have heard the sounds of lightsabers whooshing and the hiss of spray paint, with chattering and beeping in the background. But the only sound to be heard was the quiet humming and rumbling of the _Ghost_. After twenty minutes, she couldn't handle it anymore and got up to wander around the ship. Later on she would decide that's it would have been better if she stayed seated. 

She could hear snoring from one of the rooms. Zeb. He tagged along, wanting nothing more than to get onto the field. She had heard about the mission to Scarif from command and word spread quickly around base. After it was found out that Jyn Erso, the one who spurred this whole mission, and a group of volunteers had left base and done the complete opposite of what they were supposed to do, it was decided that support be sent to them. Hera thinks that it was Mothma's call. Maybe Bail's. They were the few that had believed in Jyn. She continued walking until she was at Kanan's door. Fuzzy memories of cuddling with Kanan after a grueling day or working on something together flashed across her mind. She can still see the fuel depot, the flames swallowing him, his foggy eyes clearing up to see her one last time.

"Kanan. Oh Kanan," she murmured. With hot tears trailing down her face, she subconsciously walked to Ezra's room. It was messy, what you'd expect from a teenage boy. Holocrons, books, and meaningless objects were strewn everywhere. 

 

"We will find you Ezra," she whispered. She didn't know where he was, or even _if_ he was anymore. 

"Ezra? Hera, Ezra..."

"Is somewhere out there in the Force, I know." Zeb led her to the cockpit, sat down in the co-pilot's seat while she took her place in the pilot's. 

"Hera, this will all be worth it. It's almost over. We are going to get those plans and destroy the Empire. We'll be in the orbit of Scarif in a bit." Hera felt too hollow at that point to find a response. She imagined where the boy could be. She saw blue and orange, and remembered a green light saber. 

"Memories, where'd you go? You're all I've ever known. I miss yesterday, and I'm letting it fade away," Hera sobbed. Zeb didn't know what to do, except hug her and let her cry.

 

**BONUS!**

Jyn walked into the hangar bay one day to find Bodhi singing a song.

"...bricks hit windows and the High Street burns with broken dreams and herb, only thing...," he sang to no one in particular. 

"Hey Bodhi. What's up?" He startled and hit his elbow against the ship he was working on. A real piece of junk if you asked Jyn. 

"Oh umm uh... nothing. What's up with you? Where's your boyfriend?"

"With Baze and Chirrut. He's teaching them how to make chilaquiles. It's kind of their thing. I can't cook anything anymore. Last time I did that I burned the water." Bodhi laughed, and she glared at him. 

"Hey if it makes you feel better, I'm not allowed in the kitchen either. I tried to make tea and I accidentally spilled some on Han. I almost died!" Jyn gasped dramatically.

"You spilled tea on _the_ Han Solo! Oh Force that's hilarious!" Jyn chortled.

"Yeah I kind of deserve that," he mumbled sheepishly. 

"So what were you singing anyways?" 

"A song by one of the singers from some band called 'The Scapeship Boys.'" Jyn snorted.

"Wow that sounds like a lame boy band."

"No, listen. Rick Astroid is really good." He played some music from his datapad and Jyn listened intently after twenty seconds.

"Oh you're right. He is good. You sound kind of like him."

"Me? Oh no. I could never be that good."

"And yet you are. Whatever I have to go. Cassian needs me," Jyn said, waving her comlink in his face.

"Jyn you're allowed back in now. We're almost done. Don't start any fights. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll be there in a bit." She walked away and left Bodhi alone. 

"Maybe I kind of do sound like him." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Rick Asteroid is a play on Riz Ahmed. The song Bodhi was singing was "Englistan". Riz is actually part of a real band called The Swet Shop Boys. I recommend listening to Englistan it's a good song. Or any of his other songs. 
> 
> Also in Memories, Hera and Zeb are heading to Scarif for the battle that would end up killing everyone (so everyone dies except Sabine if that wasn't clear. I might make a another part to that one). 
> 
> In Nicotine, in case it wasn't clear, it's a short look into Leia and Han's relationship. While it's not considered "toxic", they do have their moments, and in this particular moment, they are at probably their worst. If this was canon-compliant (which it probably isn't), around the time after Return of the Jedi, Leia is pregnant with Ben (Force Awakens is 30 years after Return of the Jedi and Ben is 29). So that could explain their tension.
> 
> Sorry if my writing is a bit rusty it's been a while.   
> I hope you enjoyed anyways. This is an ongoing series and more will be added on. Recommendations are welcome as well!


End file.
